


sloppy mouth

by didipickles



Series: the sloppy mouth anthology [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Just a lotta smut, M/M, Patrick praises from the top and bottom, Patrick really likes to talk things through, Post Season 5, Praise Kink, That works out really beautifully for David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: David knew, and loved profoundly, that Patrick needed to talk about things. Patrick needed to understand what David was feeling, needed to share his own thoughts and concerns and needs with David in return. No matter what the situation, Patrick needed to talk things through.And dear god, was it a gift.*** another update for a chapter 3!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i probably wouldn't have written this if not for everyone who commented/gave kudos on my last work, so thank you! this wasn't exactly what i started out to write, but have some engaged boys in love.

As the day crawled by, David started to wonder whether Patrick was actually ever coming back to the store. Maybe he’d finally given in to the very blatant flirting of the silver fox cowboy who supplied their lemon tea tree nail oil. Of course, he knew logically that wouldn’t make much sense. Only a few weeks had passed since Patrick had formally announced to the world that he wanted David forever -- by way of four gorgeous rings, which David only now realized he’d been twisting again. But still, a man was only so strong in the face of such animal magnetism as that of -- shit, what was his name? Kieran? Or Rowan? Or Rhys, maybe? Patrick had always handled that account, so David hadn’t spent much time learning the man’s name, especially when it was not nearly as interesting as the way he so obviously was trying to get Patrick to saddle up and ride off into the sunset. 

David was pulled out of his thoughts (which had gone somewhere down the lines of those trashy paperbacks he used to read on long plane rides) by the sound of the door. He turned and felt himself sag in relief when it was Patrick who’d come in, locking the door behind him. “Oh thank god. I was just starting to think you’d finally run off with the Sam Elliot of the Great White North.” Just then, it struck David that he hadn’t actually been concerned, and he took a second to marvel on that. It shouldn't feel as novel as it did anymore: he truly didn’t worry about Patrick leaving him, hadn’t for a while even before the proposal. The thought made his mouth quirk up, and he crossed the store to silence whatever quick-witted retort Patrick was surely going to give.

“Wow, that good of a day here, huh?” Patrick asked, once David finally pulled back from the kiss. He had that same dazed look he often did when David kissed him unexpectedly, and it still thrilled David that he could make that happen. 

“Oh, it was fine. Sold two more of Heidi’s shower melts, and someone even bought an entire gift basket instead of taking out whatever product they wanted and just buying that,” David said, hearing the huffiness of his own voice. Obviously if a basket was arranged, you weren’t supposed to just _pick_ and _choose_ items, messing up the entire aesthetic, but David pushed that aside, thankful it hadn’t happened yet again. “How was your afternoon with farmer dreamboat?”

Patrick just shook his head and laughed, that gleam of trouble in his eye. “It went really well. He is going to have our new batch of oils next Thursday, and then we’re going to travel the country together,” he replied, his voice even, though his smirk gave him away.

“Rude,” David said fondly, hands resting on Patrick’s shoulders, the way they’d done a thousand times before. 

This was something that David basked in, too. The way Patrick looked when he was teasing, the utter trust that David felt in his gut that Patrick really did love him. That had been an interesting feeling, when he’d finally been able to name it. Trust. For someone, from someone. It had taken him even longer to verbalize it, but _god_ what a night that had been, with Patrick lavishing him with kisses and licks and bites, whispering sweet words into every part of his skin until David knew with conviction that he wasn’t alone in it.

Patrick seemed to sense that David had gone off into his thoughts, and leaned in to peck David’s nose before sidestepping him and heading into the back office.

“Um, excuse me? I haven’t seen you all day, where are you going?”

Peeking out from behind the curtain, Patrick winked and then gestured at the cash register. “I’ve got some work to do. You also have some work to do, David.”

Damn him and that all-business voice he used. David grunted, hoping it managed to sound at least a little displeased, and got to work on counting the till. “I hope you’re having a really nice time back there!” he finally called, closing the drawer a bit more forcefully than maybe necessary. 

“You know how I feel about spreadsheets,” he heard called back to him. 

David rolled his eyes and started restocking, thoughts coming back to how Patrick would look in one of those billowy shirts the men always wore on the paperback covers. Hmm. Something to think about, certainly.

Suddenly there were warm hands under his sweater, sitting just above the waist of his tailored shorts. David bit the inside of his cheek to keep from splitting his face in a grin. He’d found himself doing that - stifling a smile - less and less lately, especially since the engagement. This was bar none the happiest he’d ever been, and he was slowly learning that it was okay, that it was allowed, that he could show it without fear of tempting fate. “Excuse me, sir, I’m trying to work,” he said, voice soft as he turned the salt scrubs so the labels were all facing outward. 

“Sir, hm?” Patrick was right behind him, and the words tickled the back of David’s neck. “Been a while since I’ve been called that.” His voice was low, and David bit his lip again, this time for an entirely different reason.

“Not that long,” David whispered, turning on the spot so he could drop his fingers on Patrick’s shoulders again. “Wouldn’t want you getting spoiled with it.”  
  
The look in Patrick’s eyes pinned David to the spot. Well, and Patrick’s arms, which had slipped around him. But it was his eyes that made David stand still. “Spoiled.” Patrick tested the word, twisting it around on his tongue. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Not quite following, David tilted his head. “I mean, I’m full of good ideas. But um, what exactly did I suggest?”

Instead of answering, Patrick leaned in and just barely kissed David, an instant brush of lips and then he was striding away. 

David threw his arms up in the air. “Great, thank you for the clarification!” Whatever it was, David was _fairly_ sure it was going to lead to sex, so he couldn’t find it in him to be too upset, but it wasn’t very often that Patrick didn’t explicitly say what he wanted or what he was planning to do to David, with David, for David. 

Patrick came back from the office with his bag and keys. “Ready?”

“I still don’t know what for!” David said, exasperated but indulgent, walking toward the door.

“Patience, David. Not your favorite thing in the world, but,” Patrick dropped his voice as he pulled the door open, “but you’re getting so much better, baby.”

Oh. _Oh._ Okay. So that’s what this was. David blanched, then nodded and took Patrick’s hand, following him out into the warm breeze and orange streetlights.

  
***

In the mental catalog of things David loved about Patrick, the need for complete communication was near the top. Before Patrick, David had no frame of reference. He’d spent his entire adult life assuming it was normal for a partner to just do whatever they were into, follow their own kinks, and David had done the same, when he’d been bold enough. Even in the relationships (could they truly be called that?) he’d had, communicating hadn’t been a priority for either party. So when Patrick had asked “ _can we talk tomorrow?_ ” after their first kiss, David nodded, not sure exactly what that meant, but knowing he’d do just about anything to keep Patrick talking to him.

Now, David knew better. He knew, and loved profoundly, that Patrick needed to talk about things. Patrick needed to understand what David was feeling, needed to share his own thoughts and concerns and needs with David in return. No matter what the situation, Patrick needed to talk things through.

And dear god, was it a gift.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, David, fuck you have no idea,” Patrick was humming, biting the words into David’s throat as he pushed him against the front door of the apartment, not three seconds after he’d closed and locked it.

It had come out of nowhere. They’d been discussing whether to add jams to any of the gift baskets at the store, until the moment they were inside and Patrick suddenly turned feral. David let out a breathy “oh” as Patrick bit down again, just under the collar of David’s sweater. Instinctively David could tell it was in a spot that would regularly show if his sweater came even slightly off-center tomorrow.  
  
“What -” David started, and then stopped when Patrick shoved two fingers into his mouth.

“I know you were joking,” Patrick murmured, his lips now brushing David’s ear as he spoke, fingers pushing in and out of David’s mouth, “about me running off with Carson. But I don’t think you understand, David.” Patrick’s free hand rucked up the back of David’s sweater so he could dig his nails in above the waistband, and David felt honest-to-god goosebumps spread over his skin. 

“D-don’t understand?” he repeated back, the words caught around Patrick’s fingers, brain a bit slow. Who was Carson? Oh! Sexy cowboy. Of course.

“That’s right. Why would I run away with him when you’re so perfectly made for me?” Patrick’s voice had gone soft. That was nice; David could still think straight if Patrick’s voice was soft. It was when it got growly and low that his mind short-circuited. “Go to the bed and lay on your stomach.” Fuck. Like that.

It took Patrick actually physically grabbing David’s shoulders and pushing him toward the bed for David to start moving. In a daze, David took off his shoes and crawled down the bed, laying with his head resting on Patrick’s pillow. He took a long, deep breath. The pillow smelled exactly like Patrick, spice and laundry soap and home, and that helped David focus. He was going to be good, he was going to be so good.

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” came Patrick’s voice from somewhere to David’s left. Hands were pulling up his sweater, and David had to push up very ungracefully to help Patrick get it off, and then he collapsed back down, trying to focus on the smell of the pillow, even as Patrick’s words bounced wildly in his head. 

“Look at that strong, broad back. I love how _masculine_ it is. The hair,” David felt Patrick’s hand smooth through the sparse hair on his back, “your shoulders,” two hands kneading at the muscles, “these freckles.” Patrick’s voice had gone soft again, and it was too much, but David needed more. His insides had gone melty, and he knew that Patrick was just starting. 

“Turn over for me, baby.” David obeyed, turning onto his back and blinking quickly, unsure of where to focus. “Look at me.” God. He did as he was told, and was met with fire. “You’re mine, David. I’m yours, and you’re mine.”  
  
Even though he was unsure if he was supposed to respond, David nodded vigorously. “Yeah, yes, yes,” he said, voice high and breathy.

“And you know how to make me feel so good, David. Better than I’ve ever felt in my life. I’m not running off with some vendor when I know how perfectly you can take my cock, and how good you feel when you’re buried inside me, and when I know that nobody will ever make me as happy as you. Do you even,” Patrick took a breath and climbed up next to David, dropping his face to his stomach, nosing at the hair there. “ _Fuck_ , David, just the sight of you, and -” he cut off, slotting a leg between David’s and grinding down, letting David feel his cock through his jeans. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this. Once Patrick realized that David had a praise kink, it had been weeks and weeks of whispered compliments, light touches, and night after night of Patrick absolutely wrecking David with praise in bed. But it had been a while since Patrick had been so _determined_ , so outright and deliberate with each murmured affirmation.

 _Spoiled. Yeah, that’s a good idea_. Ohhhh. Somewhere, way in the back crevices of David’s brain, it clicked. Of course, then Patrick was working David’s shorts off, and suddenly piecing together what Patrick meant at the store didn’t carry much weight.

David hadn’t even noticed that Patrick had stripped down to his white briefs, which was a real shame, because watching Patrick undress was one of David’s favorite pastimes. In any case, Patrick was now laying on him, sucking another mark onto his neck, a bit lower this time. “You’re exquisite, David. Beautiful, and smart, and perfect.” David shuddered, wrapping a leg around Patrick’s thigh. “You were made for me.”

Patrick took David’s face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly, sucking on his bottom lip, licking along the top, tilting so he could run his tongue against David’s. David had tried pretty much every drug that was ever offered to him, and he’d be lying if he said the high wasn’t fucking amazing while it lasted. But cliche be damned, kissing Patrick was better than any drug. It didn’t turn into something shameful in the pit of his stomach the next day, but instead made a warmth settle even deeper in his heart. He was just starting to wax poetic in his mind when Patrick pulled away just an inch, just enough to whisper, “turn over so I can eat your ass.” _Damn._

After his briefs were pulled away, David whined impatiently, wondering why Patrick wasn’t doing what he promised. “Your fucking ass, David,” Patrick murmured, breath hot on the crease of David’s thigh. “Baby, it’s so perfect.” David gasped, feeling Patrick’s tongue get right to business. It was so incredibly _Patrick_. He had always been goal-oriented, and a lot of that carried into his sex style. David had enjoyed every single second of showing Patrick that not everything in bed had to be done as a means to an end, but could happen just because it felt nice, just because you wanted to. Patrick had incorporated that in stride, learning every single trick to make David’s body sing.

“Nngh, Patrick,” David whispered, clutching the sheets and pushing his hips up as Patrick relentlessly licked and kissed and spit and worshiped.

“Your pretty pink hole looks so good for me.” David was offended that Patrick’s voice was so even. How was he supposed to stay even remotely lucid when Patrick sounded so goddamn in control? “Looks like it was made for taking my thick cock, isn’t that right?”

David’s muffled response didn’t get a chance to fully form before a cool, lubed finger pushed in. Patrick’s fingers fascinated David. He was so deft: thumbing through documents quickly, tying perfect sailor’s knots, working David to the brink of insanity.

“Mhm, that’s it. Take my finger, I wish you could see how - fuck - how your hole grips at it when I pull back, like you need it inside you.” 

David weakly replied, “I do,” and he felt Patrick’s finger still inside him. He started to squirm, but Patrick’s other hand, strong and firm, pushed on the center of his lower back.

“Fuck, David...you just...” David scrambled to remember what they’d even been talking about, and he realized it just as Patrick started to finger him faster, pushing in a second lubed digit. Ever since the engagement, David had worked out ways to answer questions with ‘I do,’ gleefully watching the way it made Patrick flush to his ears. He loved how seeing Patrick get so dopey and flustered made David’s heart fight to expand past his ribcage every single time. He hadn’t even been doing it on purpose just now, but apparently it had worked on his fiancé regardless.

Now Patrick was sucking a spot onto David’s shoulder blade, scraping his teeth over the skin after. His fingers were relentless, wrecking David in that way that made him feel whole for the first time. “You’re going to be mine forever, and I’m going to be yours, god, I can’t wait to take care of you every goddamn day,” Patrick growled to the bottom of David’s spine. “Never gonna let you forget how fucking perfect you are.” The dissonance between his gruff tone and the tender words had David panting and bucking, pushing back on Patrick’s now three fingers inside him, and grinding as best he could against the bed.

“Yes, that’s it, show me how badly you want it, I love that you can’t even keep still while I open you up,” Patrick cooed, cruelly choosing that moment to pull his fingers out. Okay, not cruel, per se, since he had to remove them in order to get his dick in, but David wasn’t exactly feeling logical today. 

David wasn’t kept waiting long, and he felt the head of Patrick’s cock push in slowly, then stay still as Patrick spread himself over David’s back, smoothing his hands down David’s arms and interlacing their fingers, his hands over David’s. “Do you want it?” Rude. Didn’t Patrick know David wasn’t remotely able to produce coherent words? Apparently the grumble he gave in response didn’t satisfy Patrick, because he pulled back half an inch, almost removing himself entirely. “David, I asked you a question. Do. You want. My cock.”

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Unfortunately, David was tracking his breathing and _not_ the movement that should have already started behind him. When he was able to speak, he turned his head to try and look back. “I need it. Patrick. Please?”

At his core, beneath the teasing and the jibes and the fond eyerolls, Patrick was utterly incapable of _not_ taking care of David. Another quality David had high on the list of “reasons I love Patrick Brewer.” Patrick responded immediately, ducking his head to kiss the back of David’s neck and pushing himself all the way in, matching gasps coming from both men. Patrick’s fingers tightened on David’s, and he ground his hips from side to side, keeping himself deep. “Baby…” he murmured, his voice all awe and adoration at David’s ear.

“Show me,” David whispered, more of a whine than anything.

“Hm? Show you what?” Patrick whispered back, breath tickling David’s ear.

“Show me I’m yours?”

“Jesus, yes. Yeah, David, you’re mine, so perfect,” Patrick breathed, using his knees to push David’s legs apart beneath him. He drew his hips back, just far enough, before thrusting back in, setting a steady rhythm. Each drive of his hips rocked David against the bed, not nearly enough friction on his own cock. “I love you so much, I love when you take me inside you like this,” Patrick was still whispering, quiet worship that had David tingling all over. “I never knew it could feel like this, you make it so good, later I want you to fuck me on my hands and knees.” David whined, biting down on Patrick’s pillow as Patrick worked himself in and out. 

Slowing down his thrusts, Patrick released his grip on David’s hands and placed them at the top of the mattress, curling them around the edge of it. “Hold on, baby.” David clutched for dear life, unable to do anything but exactly what Patrick said. He felt Patrick pull up, grasping David’s hips and tilting them, and then his vision went white when Patrick thrust in again. 

“YES! Patrick…” David moaned, drawing out Patrick’s name as Patrick hit inside him perfectly over and over.

“David, fuck, so good, baby I’m gonna cum, I wanna cum inside you, mine,” Patrick panted from somewhere in the fog of David’s mind. David could only nod and moan higher. “David, David, David,” Patrick chanted, and then shortened his thrusts, barely pulling back before pushing as deep as he could over and over. With the last of David’s willpower, he clenched around Patrick, pulling the orgasm from him. Patrick gasped and gripped David’s hips hard enough to leave nail prints as he came. For a few moments, he just kept thrusting minutely, and David couldn’t do much except dig his fingers harder into the edge of the bed, not daring to move his hands from where Patrick had explicitly told him to put them.

Finally, Patrick groaned and bent down to kiss the middle of David’s back, then pulled out. David grimaced at the squelching sound, until Patrick was urging him to turn over onto his back. Whatever David was going to say died when he saw that Patrick still had fire in his eyes.   
  
“Hold your legs up for me,” Patrick said, voice low and dangerous. Mouth open, David nodded and did as he was told, pulling his thighs up toward his chest. He had about three seconds to process what was happening before - _fuck!_ Patrick was lapping at David’s hole, licking at his own cum, and David squealed. It was only a few moments before Patrick pulled back and looked up at David, his lips obscene, stained red and splotched with white. “Mine,” Patrick said, almost in explanation. And then Patrick dipped down, his cum-covered lips taking David’s aching cock between them.

“Pa- _trick!_ ” David yelped, letting go of his legs and planting his feet on the bed, hands going to Patrick’s hair. “Oh - oh god, oh yes, please, yours, I’m yours, always, please…” David arched back, legs starting to shake. Patrick doubled down, taking David deep and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. “Gonna, I’m gonna - ” David whined high and reedy as he came hard into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick eased him through it, the same way he took care of David and let David take care of him, and then finally pulled off. 

The entire room was hazy as David felt Patrick move to lay next to him. David turned and smiled lazily at Patrick, who looked utterly debauched, cheeks a deep pink, lips dripping with cum. Patrick just grinned back before closing the distance and kissing David deeply. The taste was so obscene, the mixture of the two of them, and David wondered for the millionth time how he’d lived without a Patrick. 

The next few minutes brought the normal clean-up, the hissing when the cloth was too cold, the giggling as Patrick tried to clean cum out of David’s leg hair, and then they were laying together, limbs tangled just the way they both liked. David hummed happily, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. Suddenly, he laughed.  
  
“What?” Patrick asked, eyes dancing with post-orgasm bliss. Or maybe it was just the happiness David could usually see in Patrick’s eyes any time they were trained on him. Who knew.  
  
“I can’t believe I _ever_ thought you had a clean mouth,” David said, laughing again as he pulled Patrick in for a millionth kiss. Thank god he’d been wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David isn't done listening to Patrick talk, and wants to have his own turn in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't planning on writing a second chapter, but it sort of just...happened. have some more gratuitous dirty-talking patrick!

David’s rumbling stomach finally drew them out of bed, and he jumped into the shower while Patrick took care of getting dinner. David was just finishing up his hair when he heard Patrick come back into the apartment, and soon after David could smell the pizza. If he shortened his skincare this one time, nobody would notice, right?

Once the dishes from their pizza were cleaned up, David and Patrick settled on the couch, David reading a book with his feet in Patrick’s lap as Patrick watched highlights from a previous baseball game. David had long since learned that yes, these highlights _were_ important even though Patrick already knew how the game had ended. The silence between them was the comfortable, lived-in kind that David had come to treasure. Just as he’d never felt like a partner truly communicated with him before Patrick, David also felt for the first time that he wasn’t expected to fill the silence, to entertain, to always just _be on,_ and it had been a wonderfully freeing thing to realize. He could just exist in the same space as Patrick, and that was enough for both of them.

David was so engrossed in his book that it took longer than usual to realize that Patrick was massaging his feet. It didn’t happen very often, as David had expressed multiple times that touching feet was incorrect, but he’d learned to appreciate those deft, strong fingers working out stress he didn’t even know he’d been carrying in the soles of his feet. His eyes crinkled into a smile, but he made sure not to look up from his book. Patrick let out a contented little sigh, and David’s heart swelled. He loved Patrick’s noises, the tiny minutiae that made up his day-to-day self. Sometimes David still felt bowled over by how much he loved this man. Especially after sex and pizza.

“Enjoying yourself over there?” he asked, still keeping his eyes on the page in front of him, although his concentration was waning as Patrick pushed into the arch of his right foot.

“I am, yeah,” Patrick replied, sounding so serious that David’s gaze finally flicked up. Patrick was staring at him. David stared back, the corner of his mouth lifting. For a few moments, they just looked at each other, as though they were still surprised they were allowed to, even after all this time.

David finally cleared his throat and lifted his feet from Patrick’s lap, swiveling to sit upright. Patrick made a move to slide closer, his hands coming up to pull David into a kiss, and David let out a shocked cry. “Um, no! You’re not touching my freshly clean face and hair with my feet still all over your hands!” 

Patrick grinned and brought his hands closer, making David twist and push back against the arm of the couch, laughing as he maneuvered out of Patrick’s grip. Pointing at the kitchen, David said firmly, “Hands. Then kisses.”

With a wink, Patrick stood and went to the kitchen. When David heard the water turn on, he stood and quietly moved to stand behind Patrick, his own hands wrapping around to tug at the bottom of Patrick’s soft t-shirt. “Thank you,” he said quietly, his lips in the back of Patrick’s hair.

Stepping out of David’s arms, Patrick grabbed a towel and dried his hands, then turned and whipped it at David’s ass. “Better?” he asked, lifting his hands to David’s face, but keeping them just far enough away that they weren’t touching. David smiled with his lips pressed tight and nodded, stepping in to close the distance.

When David finally pulled back for air, he tipped his head toward the bed. “I believe you asked me for something earlier, Patrick.”  
  
Patrick looked at David with a touch of confusion, and then smiled as he remembered. “I did, didn’t I?”   
  
David nodded and put his forehead against Patrick’s. “What was it again? Think I need you to remind me.”

Grinning, Patrick pushed a hand to the nape of David’s neck, tugging at the bottom of his hair as he moved up to whisper in his ear. “I said I wanted you to fuck me on my hands and knees, David.”  
  
“Mm, yep, that was it. But, I don’t think that was a question.” David stepped back and straightened his shoulders, his eyes fixed on Patrick. “I need you to ask me.”   
  
Patrick’s eyes had gone wide, watching David’s body language change, and he immediately nodded, already giving himself over. Perfect, precious Patrick. “David, will you please open me up and fuck me on my hands and knees?” Sloppy, sloppy mouth. David loved him so goddamn much. 

David’s hand went to the waistband of his pajamas, and he pushed them down. Since they were technically Patrick’s, he knew he could leave them on the floor without causing a problem, and frankly, he didn’t want to worry about clothes right now. “Good. That’s good. Please take off your clothes and go lay on your back.” David watched as Patrick obeyed, so eager to please, and it sent another wave of arousal through him. He idly palmed himself through his briefs, watching as Patrick’s skin was unwrapped and put on display for him. 

Once Patrick was laying back, propped up on his elbows so he could watch David, David moved to stand by the bed and pushed off his briefs, then moved to join Patrick. With a pout, Patrick pointed to David’s shirt. “Can you take that off? I want to feel you against me.”   
  
David watched Patrick carefully, considering. “You do it.”   
  
Patrick flew up, kneeling on the bed next to David and pulling the shirt off. His eyes never left David’s as he folded it carefully and put it on the nightstand, grabbing the lube that was still there from earlier and dropping it on the bed. David surged forward, pulling Patrick into a harsh, biting kiss. “God, you don’t, you don’t understand, you are fucking perfect,” David rasped, feeling a bit overcome already.

Almost casually, Patrick leaned back and let his legs fall open. “So show me, then.” It was almost a challenge, and David wasn’t going to pass it up. He crawled between Patrick’s legs, then grabbed a pillow to put under Patrick’s hips. 

After some adjusting, they ended with Patrick’s leg up over David’s shoulder while David spread lube over his fingers. “Patrick, I need you to do something for me.” He saw the eagerness return to Patrick’s face. He loved to be needed. David turned and kissed his ankle, then slowly swirled his finger around Patrick’s rim. “I need you to talk to me while I do this. The whole time, do you understand?”

Patrick’s mouth fell open, and he took a moment before nodding. “Talk to you, like…?”

David gently pushed the tip of his finger in, hearing the catch in Patrick’s breath as he did. “Tell me what it feels like. Tell me what it does to you. I want to hear it.” As Patrick relaxed around him, David pushed his finger the rest of the way in, and then pumped it a few times. “If you stop talking, I’m going to stop what I’m doing. Do you understand?”

Patrick looked slightly dumbfounded, but he nodded, his eyes soft and loving and vulnerable. David wanted to package up the entire universe and give it to him.

“Good. You’re going to be good, aren’t you?” David cooed, curling his finger a bit as he pulled out.

“Yes, yes,” Patrick responded, breathless already. “I’m gonna be so good for you, David, I promise, god I love your fingers, I love how long they are, you get them so deep.”

David added a second, and Patrick’s voice pitched a bit higher. “Oh...that feels so good, I love having you stretch me open, I’ve never…” Patrick took a steadying breath. “You know I’ve never had someone like that before, inside me, and I just - I love taking you inside me, feeling you like that.” David’s other hand rubbed up and down the leg that was over his shoulder, running up the underside of Patrick’s calf and then down over his shin. David wanted to spend an entire day just worshiping Patrick’s calves, and then another three days on his thighs. 

When his third finger worked in, David watched Patrick’s face, gauging for any discomfort. He was met with Patrick’s eyes rolling back, teeth worrying his bottom lip. David thrust in and out and counted to three, and then stopped. Patrick’s eyes opened and he looked up at David, and then nodded. “Sorry, sorry, David please keep going, I’m almost ready for your cock, god I love your cock, it’s so perfect.”  
  
Patrick looked stunning like this, a light sheen of sweat on his torso, his cheeks and sternum blotched pink. He was so utterly _open,_ and David had to pause for a moment, close his eyes and breathe. Sometimes it still felt too big, everything that was inside of him. Patrick loved him, and understood, and was patient, and David wanted to give him everything. When he regained his composure, he thrust his fingers a few more times and then pulled them out. David almost regretted that he wouldn’t be able to see Patrick’s face, but that was immediately chased away by the elation that he could watch Patrick’s face the next time, or the time after that, for as long as they both shall live. 

He’d gone into his head, and when he came back, he heard Patrick’s lovely voice still babbling. “...for me, please, I’m ready, I want it, my whole fucking body is screaming for your cock, please David?” He blinked at David a few times.

“Hand and knees. You’ve been doing so well, I can’t wait to be inside you,” David said softly, spreading lube over his cock and sighing at the friction. He’d gotten entirely hard without touching himself at all, just from the sound of Patrick’s voice and feeling him beneath his fingers. 

Patrick of course had instantly obeyed and gotten on his hands and knees, ass sticking slightly up. David knelt in position behind him and waited. The silence dragged for a few seconds, until Patrick broke it with a muttered “fuck!” David laughed and shifted forward, still waiting. “David, I need your cock right now, I swear to god if you don’t fucking get inside me I’ll lose it, please I - oh god,” Patrick whimpered, voice changing entirely when David pushed his length inside in one quick motion. Patrick always stretched so gorgeously for him now. It had taken a long time to get used to David’s size, but Patrick was not someone who gave up when he set his mind to accomplish something.

“That’s it, love, take me inside you just the way you like, this is what you wanted, isn’t it?” David asked, scratching down Patrick’s back and then holding his hips securely, keeping himself entirely inside, waiting for Patrick’s voice to urge him on. 

“Yes, oh my god David, just like that, I love how big you are, how you push me so wide open for you, please fuck me, please, hard and fast, give it to me.” Patrick sounded almost on the verge of tears with want and need, and David bit his lip to try and keep it together. 

“You remember what I said, Patrick? You stop talking, I stop fucking, understand?”

“Yes, fuck David, you’ve told me twice, now just - ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Patrick chanted as David started a quick and punishing rhythm, his thighs slapping against Patrick’s as he fucked him. “Just like that, oh god, David, you feel so gorgeous, so _thick_ my god, please, please, feels - feels -”

“Yeah? How does it feel when I fuck you like this?” David panted, leaning forward slightly to drive in deeper, not slowing down.

“Like I’m - fuck - like I’m yours, like I’m yours!” Patrick’s voice was a bit muffled, as he’d dropped his head to the pillows. “Love it, love it when you - god yeah - when you take me like this, when you fuck me hard, please!”

David could feel the sweat on his temples, and he bent further forward, reaching around and taking Patrick’s cock into his hand.

“Ohmygod, yes, touch me, touch my cock, it’s yours, I swear it’s yours David, please, I love you, I love this, fuck me and make me cum on your cock, please please please, don’t stop.” Patrick’s voice was rising, and David knew he was close. He tightened his grip and timed his hand with his hips, hitting Patrick’s prostate at the same time he twisted on the head of Patrick’s cock.

Patrick gasped and panted at the new rhythm, but stopped speaking. With every single bit of impulse control he’d learned over the past few years, David stopped his hips, his cock halfway inside, and released his hand from where it was wrapped around Patrick. The sudden loss of motion and contact drew what sounded like a partial sob and a partial accusation. “David!”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, David dropped his head and kissed Patrick’s back. “You stop talking, I stop fucking,” he repeated. “You’re doing so well, don’t stop now.”

Whimpering, Patrick tried to grind back but David held him still. “Please,” Patrick said, his voice small and needy. God. “Please keep going, I’ll be good I swear, I need you - nnng!” David immediately resumed his harsh pace inside Patrick and on his cock. “Thank you, ohmygod, you’re so good, feels so fucking good inside me, please please, I’m so close, I want to cum on your cock, please please, like that, right there, right there! Yes, David! David! Please, please!”

David grit his teeth and moved his hips as hard and fast as he could, desperate to extract every ounce of pleasure from Patrick. He gave another quick upstroke and felt Patrick spill onto his hand as Patrick cried out his name, long and loud. David moaned and drove in for another ten seconds and then came, his legs shaking with the effort. “Ohhhh,” he groaned, the last waves of his orgasm pulsing through him, and then Patrick’s legs gave out and they both collapsed forward.

Several moments passed, nothing in the air but harsh heavy breaths. Finally, David rolled over, wincing as he felt the sweat trying to keep him stuck to Patrick’s back. Patrick’s face was half-hidden in a pillow, but David could tell by the one visible eye that Patrick had his perfect dopey smile. David half rolled over so he could kiss the few inches of Patrick’s forehead he could see, tasting sweat and not really minding.

“I love you,” David said softly. It flowed more freely these days, but it still felt momentous every single time he said it. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed Patrick’s visible eyebrow. “I love you,” he kissed the crinkle of Patrick’s smile, “I love you,” he kissed Patrick’s temple, “I love you.”

Patrick shifted and then hissed. “Jesus. I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” He leaned in for a proper kiss. “I love you too.”

David didn’t bother trying to hide his smile. “You literally asked for it, so. I don’t feel that bad.”

Once they both made it off the bed, Patrick gave David another quick kiss and then headed for the bathroom. “I’m getting in the shower. Depending on how quickly you change the sheets, you can join.”   
  
David rolled his eyes, feeling so impossibly _fond_ of this remarkable man he was going to marry that he didn’t even think to complain as he grabbed the new set of sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being a bit of a brat, David makes Patrick proud. Patrick shows David just how proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another unexpected added chapter! i just haven't had enough of talkative dirty patrick, so please enjoy this very indulgent 3rd chapter.

David  _ knew _ he was being unreasonable. He already felt the preemptive regret he knew would come later. But his day had gone from bad to worse to dire, and this felt like the final straw.

“There’s absolutely no fucking way. Nope, not happening.” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall while Patrick watched from in front of the counter, face stony and set.

“We’ve discussed this, David, and you  _ are _ going to do it, because it’s your job. I’m sorry you’ve had a bad day, truly I am, but you are capable and competent and I’m not losing an afternoon at the store because you can’t pull it together long enough to do what you said you would.” Patrick’s voice wasn’t angry, it wasn’t even disappointed. He just sounded matter-of-fact. 

Throwing his arms up, David paced a few times before leaning forward, palms flat on the counter. Luckily the store was empty for his tantrum. This time. “I can’t deal with Roland right now, baby, I just can’t,” he tried, sweetening his voice into what he hoped sounded like an irresistible pout. Maybe the pet name would get some pity thrown his way. But no, Patrick just watched him steadily.

“It’s an hour, and you told him you would, and you love talking about the store. I’m not budging on this, David.” Obviously those things were true, but David had agreed to do a presentation to the town council weeks ago, and in the  _ abstract,  _ thinking Patrick would jump at the chance to draw up graphs and charts and talk about fiscal quarters.

With another little whine, David bent down and rested his forehead on the cool countertop, counting to five and breathing in, then counting to seven and breathing out. He repeated this a few times, and felt Patrick’s fingers rubbing small circles on the backs of both hands. Finally, once it felt like maybe his head wouldn’t actually pop off, David lifted it and gave Patrick a pointed, resigned sigh. “Fine.” Not a flicker of change in Patrick’s face. “I’ll do it. I’ll do the fucking thing.”

Patrick lifted David’s left hand and kissed his ring finger, right on the knuckle between the two gold rings David had put there today. “You’ll be great. And if anything goes wrong, just mention something to get your mom going, and she’ll do the rest.” 

Huffing, David rolled his eyes and turned around, heading into the office to get the materials he’d prepared when he’d realized last week that Patrick was not in fact stepping in and he’d have to do the presentation himself. Even though he was being an absolute brat, he relished the security of the knowledge that Patrick loved him fiercely and wildly. The thought no longer occurred, as it so often had in previous relationships, that he’d finally done something that would send Patrick away. If any of those deep-rooted dark thoughts pushed their way forward, David just closed his eyes and remembered the way Patrick’s voice sounded when he said  _ ‘easiest decision of my life.’  _ Patrick had said it, and like everything else, Patrick never said something he didn’t wholeheartedly believe. 

When he left the office, he was feeling a little better, and didn’t push back when Patrick pulled him in for a hug, kissing his neck quickly in the little Patrick way he always did. David was pulling back when Patrick leaned up. “You made the right decision, and I’m very proud of you.” The low tone sent immediate sparks down to David’s fingers, and he pulled back to see Patrick looking as composed as ever. “See you at home, David.”

Okay. Okay, he could do this if it meant Patrick was going to be  _ proud _ of him and probably find a gorgeous way to show it later. Yeah, an afternoon with Roland was definitely doable.

***

“And then he asked me if I’d considered branching into craft beers and calling it the Rose Brewery!”

David and Patrick were finishing up their dinner and cackling wildly as David recounted the presentation. At this last statement though, Patrick had stopped laughing and had cocked his head. “Oh my god, that’s actually…”

“Nope, don’t you dare even start down that path. Not happening until, in your words, ‘Rose Apothecary is self-sustaining and fiscally stable.’”

Patrick seemed pleased to have his words parroted back to him, and he just shook his head. “Flattering to know you pay attention, but we’re pretty close to being there, you know.”

Mouth full of watermelon, David shook his head and replied. “Not discussing this right now.”

Patrick relented and stood, taking the dishes to the sink, humming a few undefined melodies as David basked for the thousandth time in the utter domesticity and the bone-deep satisfaction it all brought to him. Patrick caught him sighing happily, glancing back over his shoulder and giving his best warm Patrick smile. “So you really did make a good choice in going.”

“Seems that way. Still proud of me?”

Drying his hands on his jeans, Patrick walked back to the table and nodded seriously. “Very, very proud of you, David.”

David looked up and bit his bottom lip for a second, marveling not for the first time at how good Patrick looked looming over him. “How proud?” he finally said in a small voice.

“Let me show you,” Patrick purred, pulling David up and pushing him back to the kitchen counter, crowding into his space as he descended on David’s throat, sucking and biting at his pulse point while David squirmed, ass pressed against the corner of the counter. “Get up,” Patrick murmured, grabbing David’s hips and helping to move him so he was sitting on the counter and Patrick could crowd even further between his legs, mouth attached to the dark stubble at the bottom of David’s jaw.

A familiar liquidy golden warmth was spreading like honey through David’s veins, overcoming him with the feeling of adoration that Patrick was pressing into his skin. He tried to unbutton Patrick’s shirt, but Patrick grabbed his hands and pinned his wrists on the cabinet above his head. That sent a fresh wave of sparks through David, and he whined low in his throat.

“Don’t worry, love. I know exactly what you need, don’t I?” Patrick paused. “Don’t I, David?”

Swallowing, David nodded a bit, feeling Patrick’s tongue on the underside of his chin. “Yes,” he breathed. “You always...always do.”

“That’s right,” Patrick growled back, and he finally pressed his lips to David’s, kissing him quick and dirty, tongue fucking into his mouth the way David loved. Buttoned-up Patrick losing himself in pleasure would never stop being the hottest thing in the world to David, and he was just happy to be along for the ride.

They stayed like that in the kitchen, making out while Patrick pinned David to the spot, for much longer than they usually would before moving on to bed. Patrick wanted to really draw it out, it seemed, because every time David thought they might be escalating, Patrick would pull back and press gentle kisses into David’s throat, whisper into his ear, drop his wrists, just to pin them up again while he reclaimed David’s mouth.

After what felt like an hour, Patrick pulled back. “I’m going to sit at the table and set a timer for five minutes. When I come to bed, I need you to be naked and stretched for my cock. Do you understand?” He stared steadily at David, his breath coming in harsh pants.

David blinked at Patrick, trying to process his words, but he felt gooey and warm and things weren’t quite translating. “I...what?”

With the softest brush of lips to David’s ear, Patrick whispered. “You have five minutes to stretch that pretty pink hole for me. If you aren’t ready for my cock when I get there, you will watch me fuck my own hand and you will not get to cum. And baby,” Patrick licked the shell of David’s ear, “I  _ really _ want you to cum.”

Something clicked, and David nodded, kissing Patrick messily before sliding off the counter, a bit surprised that his legs were still functional. He watched Patrick pull out his phone and set a timer, and then jumped a bit when Patrick gave him an expectant look and hit “start.”

Oh, fuck. Shit. David jogged to the bed and stripped as quickly as he could. Of course Patrick put on a timer when he was wearing one of his most complexly layered outfits, because of course he would. Not being able to accurately gauge time sent David’s pulse racing, and he finally got on the bed, reaching for the lube and dropping it, watching as it rolled out of sight. “Fuck!” It took probably another 10 seconds to find it, and by then David was sure half his time was gone. Okay, time for all those nights of quick and dirty fucks to come back and help. David lubed his fingers and immediately got to work, pushing in a finger right away and working past the burn. Patrick was not even looking at him from across the room, and David couldn’t tell if it was better or worse that way. He was about to try working in his pinky alongside his other three fingers when he heard Patrick’s timer sound. Thank god. 

Patrick stood and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, still facing away from David. Unsure of what exactly he was allowed, David kept slowly pushing his fingers in and out, watching as Patrick stripped down. Only when Patrick was completely naked did he turn and look at David. “You look so pretty, baby. Are you all stretched out for me like I said? Do you get to cum tonight?”

Eagerly, David nodded and tilted his hips up, thrusting in his fingers to show Patrick that he’d done exactly as he was supposed to. Patrick’s face lit up into a wide smile, looking like he’d just been given a brand new set of hanging file folders. In fact, David was sure this  _ was _ the face he’d made when he’d gotten the store’s new folders, and - nope, focus. Patrick was crawling up the bed now, leaning in to kiss the inside of David’s thigh.

“I’m so proud of you, you did such a good job, sweetheart. You did just what I said, and I’m so happy that I get to reward you.” Patrick turned and kissed the other thigh, then bit down, making David cry out. Patrick didn’t bite David’s legs often, only when he felt really possessive. It always flipped a switch in David’s brain when it happened.

“I wanted to be good, I wanted to make you proud of me, will you fuck me now? Can I have your cock, please?” David babbled, his fingers still working, his pinky slipped in now as well. 

“Not only am I going to give you my cock, but you get to ride me,” Patrick murmured into the red ring his teeth had left. “Would you like that?” Patrick laughed as David flew up, moving to give Patrick room to lay down. “I thought so, always so eager to get my cock in you, aren’t you?”

“Love to ride you, I can get you so deep,” David said, rubbing a lubed hand on Patrick’s dick while Patrick shifted around. “Love when I can feel you all the way inside me.”

Patrick put his hands behind his head and planted his feet, giving David something to lean back on while he got into position. “I know, sweetheart. You love the way I stretch your hole wide open with my thick cock. Go on, then, sit on it. I want your ass all around me, I want to feel you shake while you ride me.”

David didn’t need to be told twice, and he lowered himself in one swift motion, seating himself completely and leaning forward, bracing himself on Patrick’s stomach. “God, fuck! Big, so big.”

The look on Patrick’s face sent heat straight through David to his own cock, but he knew that if he touched himself now, he’d end this way too quickly. Instead, he started a slow rhythm of rocking himself back and forth, not lifting himself off Patrick’s cock, but grinding on it, really feeling how full he was with it.

“Baby, do you know how good you look like this? Stuffed with my cock inside you, fucking yourself on me?” One of the hands Patrick had behind his head came forward, and he grabbed on to one of the hands David had on his stomach. “I love how I can see it written all over you, you love this. You feel so good, so tight and hot around me, grinding that perfect ass on me.” 

David leaned back against Patrick’s thighs, trying to get leverage so he could start lifting and dropping, a tiny moan coming each time he filled himself again. 

“That’s it, baby, fuck yourself, make yourself feel good. I want you to use my cock inside you, want you to feel so fucking good, you deserve it, I’m so proud of you, just like that, fuck your tight hole.” Patrick’s voice was getting lower, raspier, and David picked up the pace, frantically lifting and dropping himself, until Patrick rolled them over, flipping David onto his back and pulling his legs up over his shoulders. “Fuck yes, my turn,” he growled, and fucked hard and fast, slapping his balls against David’s ass with each harsh thrust.

“Fuck me, oh fuck me, please give it to me, give me your cock, need it, need it!”

“That’s fucking right, you need my cock just like I need your ass, need that pretty hole stretched wide for me, you want my cum, baby?” Patrick murmured, angling to hit deeper, to hit David’s prostate, and David yelped, making Patrick bare his teeth in a wicked smile.

“Need it! Need your cum, oh please! Fuck! Cum inside me, gimme it, gimme it, gimme it!”

David expected Patrick to let go right then and there, fill him, but Patrick’s hips slowed. “I told you I wanted to reward you, baby. You cum first, and then I’ll give you all my cum, I’ll make you drip with it, I promise,” he said, voice far too sweet for the filth it was saying.

Whining, David was about to protest that he couldn’t do anything with Patrick slowed down like this, and then Patrick was moving, putting David’s legs on either side of him so he could lean down and kiss him messily, hand going to David’s cock and pulling just the way he knew would get David to the edge in no time. “Good boy, you’ve been so good, so beautiful for me, cum now for me, let me feel it, want you to cum for me, love, do it,” he whispered low and dirty into David’s ear, thrusting just right to hit his prostate again and again as his hand worked him quickly. 

David’s whole body started to clench, and he opened his mouth as he came, ropes of it spilling between them as his body went slack. Patrick picked up the pace again, going up on his knees while he drove in, brow furrowed in concentration. “So good, gonna fill you, gonna give it all to you, love you, fuck!” David felt Patrick cum inside him, pulsing for what felt like ages. “ _ God,  _ David,” Patrick said, panting as he pulled out. David felt a little dribble of cum spill out, and he closed his eyes as he rubbed his legs together, feeling for the little ache in the spot Patrick had bit.

“That was. Mhm. Very good,” David hummed, turning on his side and kissing Patrick’s cheek. “Shower?”

Patrick grunted, eyes still closed. “Not yet. Can’t move.” 

David snuggled in against him, trying his hardest to ignore the feeling of cum drying on him and inside him. He already knew that Patrick would be soft and gentle and painstakingly thorough in a few minutes in cleaning him, and that was enough.

“Thanks for making me do my job today,” David finally said.

Patrick opened his eyes and looked over. “I didn’t make you do anything. I knew you’d do it, I just had to let you.”  
  
Shaking his head in wonder, David closed his eyes at the sincerity. “You believe in me.” It was a fact. Not a simple one, but a fact nonetheless. 

“Always have, always will.”   
  
David curled in, smiling softly as he heard the words again echoing in his heart.  _ Easiest decision of my life. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are not expected, but greatly appreciated. remember to tip your fic writers!
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
